The Devil Kings Revenge
by BlueAstro
Summary: The Demon Lord wants revenge. The Hero stole away Alus Ramus and ran to another country. He disguises himself to make the Hero fall in love with him. He will get Alus Ramus back, and he will make the Hero pay.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge:**

* * *

The Demon Lord was in agony. Alus=Ramus was gone. The Hero has lied. Moau pounded the pavement in anger that he didn't realize sooner. Why did Emi lie? Why did she take their daughter from them? There were so many questions searing in his mind, with no answer to cool the anger that was building.

Emi had said she was temporarily being transferred to another call center for a few weeks in the southern regions. As someone who was transferred for work before, he understood. He knew since Alus Ramus was apart of Emi that he wouldn't see her for a while. Emi promised that they would call and e-mail updates so Alus=Ramus wouldn't get lonely. But it's been silent. Months of silence. She knew how much he loved his daughter, how could she rip their child away from him?

Maou stewed and steamed. He would get revenge. He would take her back. She was his precious child and the Hero was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Maou stepped off the plane and through the gate of the Toronto Pearson Airport with awe. It definitely wasn't as impressive as the Haneda Airport out of Tokyo, but spacious and different nonetheless. He made his way over to the map and nodded to himself, hand on his chin in thought reading the needed directions - and made his way towards shuttle buses.

Maou took out a checklist that Urushihara had made for him to follow, including directions to the town that was his end goal. He nodded to himself once more and proceeded for the bus with digital letters of its destination: Peterborough. He nodded off a few times throughout the 2-hour drive from the city, wishing the moments he was awake that he could see the landscape - but it was nightfall after all.

The bus pulled up to a run-down small Greyhound building sitting on a corner lot across from abandoned factory and a Salvation Army church. He stepped off the bus with a glace around and saw the lineup of taxis waiting for the crowd departing the bus, but he wouldn't be needing them if Urushihara's notes were correct.

He hoisted his bag further up his shoulder and followed the sketched map down a black and a half. He looked up in awe. There stood 3 apartment buildings in a semi-circle, the 'Charlotte Towers'. Tall and pure cement, but seemed like it would be a million times better than the Devil's Castle. He started forward through the brick courtyard with raised gardens and two gazebos. He hoped to himself he had a view looking in since it was summer.

He noticed his reflection in a ground level storefront window and walked up to it. Looking at himself, he concentrated his powers he had been building and saving. The flection grew to be taller from his 5'8 approximate height to be around 6'1. His hair changed to a softer black/brown with a slight curl at the ends. His eyes also turned more of a chocolate brown. He turned his face sideways and concentrated on appearing a few years older - from his 20-year-old age in Japan, to around 25-years-old. He nodded to himself in satisfaction and turned around towards the center building.

He found the building managers office and rang the bell to be let in. A middle-aged man opened the door with a soft smile, but puzzled eyes. Maou smiled brightly in response, and held out his hand to shake it - starting his introduction off in the English he had been practicing with the McRonalds customers.

"Hello, I'm looking for the superintendent. My name is Kuroi Akuma (黒い悪魔), but you can call me Kuroi. I called you ahead of time to make late arrangements for the apartment?" Maou said, with a more mature and calming voice than anyone would recognize his to be, with a deeper sound overall.

"Ahh, yes! Come in, come in! I'll get you to sign the papers while I grab the keys! I'm Tony, your super. It's so nice to have a serious working adults move in." Said Tony, joyfully. Maou filled out the paperwork as Tony talked about the charm of "Canada's Smallest City" and the "Largest Hydraulic Life-Lock in the world", about how many events happened in the city, and about how a farmers market happens on Wednesday mornings half a block away and another farmers market on Saturdays in the courtyard. Maou nodded and smiled as he filled out the paperwork and handed it back to Tony.

"Which building will I find my apartment in, Tony?" Maou asked politely. "It is pretty late, and I am very tired from the travelling…" Tony smiled/

"Follow me! You're in this building here - Charlotte Center, and you have a bachelor on the top floor. Comes with a 3-piece bathroom (toilet, sink and tub), a small kitchen with an island, microwave, fridge, and stove - and a balcony. Here is your key ring - comes with the keys to the front entrance, your apartment key, and your mailbox key. Rent is always due on the first by cheque or money order to the office or direct deposit set-up through your bank. If the 1st is on the weekend on holiday, pay a day or two ahead of time."

Maou followed behind the superintendent as Tony lead the way while explaining, making notes on his checklist. They exited the elevator on the top floor and walked a few doors down until Tony stopped in front of a door.

"This is you, lad." Tony said with a smile. "Let's have a look." he continued, using his master keys to unlock the door.

"As informed, I let the movers in with your furniture this morning and they set it up for you, so all you have to do is unpack. Here's a copy of the lease agreement, how to pay, who to contact about issues or questions and etc." Maou looked around his apartment. It was the same width of the Devil's Castle in Japan, but it was twice as long to accommodate a full kitchen and a bathroom.

"Thank you, Tony." Maou said with a smile, totally exhausted.

"Any time, kid. Have a good night, and feel free to contact me if you find any issues with your apartment in the morning." Tony said, closing the door behind him as he left.

Maou walked over to the double mattress on the western styled-Japanese inspired bed pushed against the wall. Throwing down his bag, he fell face-first onto the sheetless bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of Alus=Ramus in a sunhat as they had a picnic.


End file.
